Magical triplets
by Ginny12
Summary: Ginny Draco Hermione Ron and Harry run in to som Magical Triplets


"But I wanted to." Ginny complained as she swung upside down on her bed she had let Malfoy into the Gryfendor common room. Ginny and Draco had become very good friends Ron was really upset. "He's been so nice to me." Ginny said trying to defend her very good friend the only one who actually appreciated her. Ron knew her only weakness used to be Potter but it didn't seem to work. "Well not to Harry you know HARRY POTTER not to mention Hermione and Me. And Draco is Slytherin and a dirty rotten freak." Ginny shuddered, Ron doesn't ever prevent her from doing anything nor had he insulted any of her friends. Draco trying hard to look insulted said "I beg your pardon Mr. Wesley. I believe you've been in my house before, oh and I am no more of a freak than you." "Ouch" Ginny had purposely feel off the bunk bed. Hermione giggled but for the most part that was unnoticed. Ginny went over to some blue and sliver yarn. She stated it was for her friend Helen Reckeb as if anyone cared. Ron and Draco went on till Hermione had fallen asleep. She didn't wake up till Harry (Harry Potter) walked in and said, "Oh gees not again." He took Ron's hand and took him up stairs. Malfoy left and Ginny and Hermione started talking (they were very good at that.) End of Page one  
T"Sooo Ginny, do you like like Malfoy?" Hermione prodded "Well if it weren't for Harry yes I would but Harry's soo sweet," She looked Hermione in the eye and asked "Why, why does it matter?" "Welllll, ummmm.... I saw Draco looking at you the way Harry used to look at Cho Chang." Hermione put her hands up to her head and said "Don't kill me." "Haha yah right" Then she dropped the sarcasm and said "You know what Fred and Gorge told me" Ginny was proving to be as big of a sneak as the twin brothers. She knew a secret of there's that she promised not to tell if they gave her info on what's going on in secret around the castle. "I never do tell me, tell me." Hermione said "They caught Ron kissing Pansy Parkinson." She said that in one quite breath but Harry Potter hiding in his invisibility clock heard and dropped, as he said "No way." "What did you hear?" The girls both demanded. "Ummm that ummm Ron kissed Pansy nothing more nothin less." Ginny and Hermione made him tell the truth he had heard all of it they made him forget it all they decided to black mall Ron. The next day during potions class Draco came in with a note from Dumbuldore want Harry Ron Ginny Hermione to go to his office. On the way there Ron complained, "What does he want us and Draco for?" Hermione coughed "kPansyk" Ron quieted down Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and giggled. When they got to Dumbuldore's office He told them that the daughter of Voldermort was in the school. She will most likely to be fighting side by side with her father. Draco said something rather surprising, "Umm excuse me Professor? Ummm my father well takes me to his meetings with other ummm followers and well He doesn't want her around ummm she's good." "Hmmmm" Ginny whimpered "Well all we do know is that the six of you will be the only ones to defeat Voldermort." Said Dumbuldore "Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron, me. Six of us?" Harry asked. "Yes the prophecy says the 6th and the little fires. That would be Ginny and Ron Wright? The bookworm would be you Hermione. The dragon would be Draco. Am I right? The One who lived of course this is Harry, and one other the Visual 3d, who that is I don't know." "There hasn't been a case of Magical Triplets for years has there? I thought the last on was in 1961." Hermione blurted "Hold up hold up why is Draco a dragon?" Harry asked "Huh Latin Harry take a course." Draco said Ginny giggled then got series again. "There was one case of Magical Triplets the year you all where born with Ava O'neal. Wasn't there?" Ginny said she was a year younger than them but very proving to be very smart. "Yes my dear there was and were having one of them here this year Paige Becker." Dumbuldore said "She should be here any... here she is." Ginny's Mouth fell open it was Helen Reckeb with straight teeth. She grabbed for the picture of Helen she wasn't there. "Darn she left what a time to leave. Reckeb Becker its back word except for the ck. Paige are you the Visual 3d?"  
  
"No I am the confident 3d." said Paige. "Wait Wait Wait, one question what are Magical Triplets?" Ron asked Draco explained "Magical Triplets are three witches or three wizards born at the same second of the same day. They have cretin futures or qualities that are the same for example if two of them have brown hair so does the other." " I wasn't asking you but thanks anyways." Ron said Hermione giggled if Ginny wasn't deep in thought she would have too. Ginny said " I will be right back I think I need to get Helen." She went to leave turned around and said sorry Paige, sit down by the way I am Ginny Wesley this is my brother Ron and our friends Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Oh and Harry Potter but I don't need to introduce him." And than she left not for long though she came back and said "Can I please have the map?" and left again "Helen Paige Becker's here you're a magical triplet why didn't you tell me Helen or should I say Amy Riddle? I cant believe you your such a little huh little little errr." By this time Ginny's face is as her hair and Helen too was quite upset and would talk back but Ginny had been right about everything. It looked as if Paige had permanently ruined their friendship. Ginny was to frustrated to say the password to the office so Helen said "Bookworm." Ginny stomped up the stairs fallowed at a far by Helen. Ginny flopped down between Draco and her brother who both tried failingly to comfort her. Ron wasn't helping he didn't even know what was wrong. Harry stood up and stated "Amy this is Paige, Paige this was Helen. " "Amy meet Paige? I thought that was Helen, I'm confused." Ron was confused but it wasn't helping Ginny who just about blew up with furry. "I thought it was to I really did but no that's Amy Riddle daughter of the man who did that." She said as she pointed to Harry's scar. She had jumped up to say that than flopped back down on top of Draco who made small quite noise's to calm he down witch proved to be working. Ginny started to relax but it was Ron's turn to get mad. "Well I thought it was bad having to work with Draco Malfoy but the Daughter of Tom Riddle that's just too much and to put her in the same room as Harry Potter shell try and kill him and us too. To top it all of she pretended that she was my little sisters best friend and look at her now just look what you did to her. You are making Fred and Gorge look nice. Look how mad she is. You just just errr." Helen would have laughed if she weren't upset she would have laughed at just how the same the Wesley's were they all said errr and have hot tempers. But she didn't and it was probably a good thing too. During Ron's last speech it was a very good thing Malfoy had his hand over Ginny ears. It really was Draco to the rescue because if he had toke offence at Ron's first sentence it would have gotten bloody and Dumbuldore who had fallen asleep would have woken up and they would all be in big trouble. Hermione Helen Paige and Ron headed to the Gryfendor common room Ron faster than the other three because he was soo upset. Draco and Harry have pulled have dragged Ginny to the Slytherin common room as they were doing that Paige a psychic who had never been wrong had a vision, "The 6th and the dragon must get along and both fires mostly the little one have to regain trust in the vision or doom will be brought on the earth." "What I say what I say" She asked "We need to work on the Wesley's I used to think fire was hair but I think maybe its attitude." Said Helen Yeah I suppose so said Harry walking up behind them he told them Ginny wasn't calm anymore and that Draco had his hand full. When they got back to the common room they introduced Paige until Helen had to go back to Ravenclaw. 


End file.
